E-Sport Manager
E-Sport Manager is a game/business simulation video game developed by BIT.PIXEL. It is an ESL management game, said to "Not just be a simulation of e-sports, but allow players to experience e-sports." Gameplay This Game is a typical Manager with E-Sports as Topic. Your Main Charakter (You) can Level Up and will be improving his Stats after your Choice. You will get the Control over an Clan and trying pushing it to the Top in the Top E-Sports Disciplines like Counter-Strike and Starcraft. You can choose your Start Year from 1998 until 2013 and playing as long as you want. You will have to Deal with Player/Staff Contracts and Publisher Deals. Interviews with the Press You also have to worry about your Fanbase and the Overall Presentation of the Clan for that you can Design an Ingame Website per Drag&Drop. As New Games get released you have to decide wether supporting it or not. Your Decisions will have an considerable Impact on the whole Scene if you were Successfull. If you have enough Money you can build up an Infrastructure for your Clan to further improve it. There is also an Transfer Market. The Player Stats are pretty extensive to ensure realistic Gameplay. As your Players are Improving they will extend their demands. Players will interact with each other make sure the like each other! You also will have to worry about Cheater so watch Out! The Game will proceed Daily. The Games will be presented in Text and 2D Mode! Game Modes Singleplayer Normal procedure like in any other Management Game. Multiplayer You will take over an Clan and compete against other Real Players in a League System. There is also an Transfer Market like in the Singleplayer. There will be couple of Tournaments for You to participate hosted by Us and the ESL where you can actually win Real Money! Soundtrack E-Sport Manager features 2 Relaxing Music Tracks. Reviews Reviews for E-Sport Manager have been mostly positive, but critics note the complex learning curve. IGN "It can be complex at times, and it probably won't do well in sales because it's aimed at such a niche market, but E-Sport Manager is the type of game that is a hidden gem. It's a lot of fun, and even though I ran into some bugs and glitches, it still manages to be a lot of fun. Controlling a clan is a lot of fun, and the transfer market is a very innovating idea. There's a lot of fun to be had here if you put in the time to learn everything. It's complex, and some glitches break the immersion, but it's still a boatload of fun." SCORE: 8/10 GAMESPOT ''"So, do a few glitches keep this from being an amazing experience? In a way. The game's scope is ginormous, and it's amazing, once you devote at least 2-3 hours to learning how everything works. It's one of those games where you have to invest a good few hours before you start getting anything in return. But once you do, it becomes a lot of fun." ''SCORE: 7/10 GAMETRAILERS '''"Games like E-Sport Manager are aimed at only a certain type of player. There's no way people who love fast-paced FPS games could take the time to learn how this game works. But it's a lot of fun once you learn the ropes. I love this game, but I can't give it an amazing score, it does have a fair amount of glitches. The multiplayer, however, is a blast. This is easily worth the $30 price of admission." ''SCORE: 8/10 'Category:Games